The present invention relates to methods of, and apparatus for, processing a printed material web moving in an advancement direction. The material web is preferably printed by a digital printer.
It is known for endless material webs printed in a digital printer to be processed into end products in a processing line following the digital printer. It is desirable for end products of various types to be produced using the same processing line.